All Over You
by Lord Shockwave
Summary: A song-fic and one-shot using the song All Over You from Spill Canvas. Connor wants to tell Gisela how he feels, but she is constantly hanging out with Joaquin. So, with the help of his best friend Whynot he plans to sing a song for her. Will she like it.


_All Over Y__ou_

**This is a lit****tle song-fic using the song All Over You from Spill Canvas. Plot: Connor wants to tell Gisela how he feels, but she is constantly hanging out with Joaquin. So, with the help of his best friend Whynot he plans to sing a song for her. Will it win her over. I don't own the song, that song belongs to Spill Canvas.**

Connor Heath wanted to tell her. But he couldn't. Every time he wantedthose three words: _I Love You_, he chickened out. Gisela was beautiful, sneaky, ambitious. Everything he sought in a girl. But even agent Connor Heath couldn't simply tell his feelings to the girl he loved.

And than there was one other fact that stood in his way: Joaquin. Gisela's childhood friend who Connor liked to call Plume hat. He could not understand what she saw in him, he was so… what was the word…ridiculous. Yea that was it.

But even so, he had to make a move. Or else Plume hat would get her. He couldn't let that happen, he won't let it happen. So he thought of a plan. It was a ridiculous plan, but it might work.

He told his best friend Whynot about it. 'That is a ridiculous plan, but it just might work' he said. They made a good and organized plan: Connor would sing a song in the auditorium, while principal Grimsby held his weekly lectures about school safety, which literally could bore you to death.

Whynot would hold of Grimsby and make everything ready for Connor. From than on all Connor had to was sing and hope that she liked it.

**Plan in Action…**

Connor stood behind the curtains with a guitar Whynot led him. A mike was already standing on the stage. Whynot would play the drums from behind the curtains.

He peeked trough the curtains. Enough for him to see, but not to be seen. He saw her _Gisela_, she sat there in the third row with Joaquin sitting next to her and holding her hand. Now Connor was more than ever desperate to win her over.

Whynot began to sit behind his drums and said 'it's Showtime Connor, make her yours' he gave him the thumbs up and Connor smiled.

The curtains flew away and there stood Connor, with his guitar in his hand, staring at an audience from at least 150 people. The people began to whisper to each other, questions from where Grimsby was and why he stood there.

Connor walked to the mike and began to speak 'this song is for a very special girl' he said and the whole audience began to wonder.

'For Gisela' he said and began to play.

_yeah he's a looker but i really think it's guts that matter most  
>i displayed them for you<br>strung out about from coast to coast  
>i am easily make believe<br>just dress me up in what you want me to be  
>i'll take back what i've been saying<br>for quite some time now._

_i've gotta feel you in my bones again  
>i'm all over you<br>i'm not over you  
>i wanna taste you one more time again<br>i'm all over you  
>i'm not over you.<em>

Gisela couldn't believe what was happening. It was so sweet . Her heart began to beat faster than ever before. Joaquin looked at her, but he was now like a shadow to her. Her eyes where only fixed on the young man on the stage, singing a song for her. For her alone. _Oh Connor_.__

_in my daydreams, in my sleep  
>infatuation turning into disease<br>you could cure me, see all you have to do now is please try  
>give it your best shot and try<br>all i'm asking for is love  
>but you never seem to have enough.<em>

_i've gotta feel you in my bones again  
>i'm all over you<br>i'm not over you  
>i wanna taste you one more time again<br>i'm all over you  
>i'm not over you.<em>

_this life is way too short to get caught up in all this stuff when i just want you to love me back  
>why can't you just love me back<br>why can't you just love me back_

Connor looked at Gisela, he paid no attention to the rest of the audience. Only to her. He saw how she let go of Joaquin's hand and slowly stood up. Connor had hope in his heart again.

_(why can't you, why can't you)  
>why can't you just love me back<br>(why can't you, why can't you)  
>why can't you just love me back<br>(why can't you, why can't you just love). _

Connor and Gisela looked into each others eyes.__

_i've gotta feel you in my bones again  
>i'm all over you<br>i'm not over you  
>i wanna taste you one more time again<br>(just one more time)._

_this life is way too short to get caught up and all mixed up when i just want you to love me back  
>why cant you just love me back<em>

the final sentences.

_why won't you just love me back  
>why can't you just love me back.<em>

The song ended. The audience began to clap and yelled nice things like 'nice work Con' or 'that was beautiful' Connor however didn't focus on them. But only on the girl coming towards him.

Gisela got on the stage and walked towards Connor. She embraced him tightly and didn't let go. Connor was surprised but happy.

They looked into each other eyes for a while. Than, Gisela grabbed his face and kissed him softly. He kissed back. They stood there kissing in front of the audience, Joaquin passed out and fell to the ground.

There lips parted. There eyes locked and they smiled. 'Oh Connor that was so sweet' she said. 'I love you Gisela, and I wanted you to know, before you chose Joaquin and…' Gisela cut him off by kissing him again. 'He never meant anything to me. You did Connor, I love you.'

Connor smiled at her. And they kissed once again. A kiss that lasted longer than before. A true loves kiss.

**Once again I don't own the song. It belongs to Spill Canvas. I hope you folks like it, Connor+Gisela for the win!. What do you think.**

**Greetings to you all from Lord Shockwave, and see you all soon.**


End file.
